movie_quomlerfandomcom-20200213-history
Toy Story
Woody, a pull-string cowboy doll, is the leader of a group of toys that belong to a boy named Andy Davis and come to life when humans are not in sight. With his family moving to a new home and having a party, both one week before his birthday, the toys stage a reconnaissance mission to discover Andy's new presents. Andy receives a space ranger Buzz Lightyear action figure, whose interesting features threaten Woody's position as Andy's favorite toy. What's worse, Buzz does not realize that he is a toy and thinks that he is a real space ranger—and many of Woody's toy pals also fall for this fantasy. As Andy prepares to go to a family outing at a space-themed Pizza Planet restaurant with Buzz, Woody attempts to have Buzz misplaced, but knocks him out a window instead. With Buzz missing, Andy takes Woody to Pizza Planet with him instead. However, Buzz climbs into the car and confronts Woody when they stop at a gas station. The two toys fight and accidentally fall out of the car, which drives off and leaves them behind. Woody sees a pickup truck bound for Pizza Planet and plans to rendezvous with Andy there, convincing Buzz to come with him by saying that the pickup truck can take him to his home planet. Once at Pizza Planet, Buzz makes his way into a claw game machine shaped like a spaceship, thinking that it is the ship that Woody had promised him. Inside, he finds a horde of squeaky aliens who revere the machine's claw arm as their master. When Woody follows Buzz into the game to try to rescue him, the two of them along with one of the aliens are captured by Andy's next door neighbor, Sid Phillips, who likes to torture and destroy toys for fun. At Sid's house, the two stage numerous attempts to escape before Andy's family's moving day, encountering nightmarish hodge-podge toys of Sid's creation as well as Sid's vicious dog, Scud. Buzz sees a commercial for Buzz Lightyear action figures just like himself and realizes that he is a toy and becomes too depressed to participate in Woody's escape plan. Sid prepares to destroy Buzz by strapping him to a rocket, but is delayed by a thunderstorm and sleeps for the night. Woody convinces Buzz life is worth living even if he is not a space ranger because of the joy he can bring to Andy, and helps Buzz regain his spirit. Cooperating with Sid's mutant toys, Woody stages a rescue for Buzz and scares Sid away by coming to life in front of him. However, the two miss Andy's car as it drives away to his new house. Running down the road, they climb onto a moving truck but Scud chases them and Buzz tackles the dog to save Woody. Woody attempts to rescue Buzz with Andy's RC cars but the other toys, who still distrust him, toss Woody off onto the road. Spotting Woody driving RC back with Buzz alive, the other toys realize their mistake and try to help them into the truck. When RC's batteries become depleted, Woody ignites the rocket on Buzz's back and manages to throw RC into the moving truck just in time before they go soaring into the air. Buzz then opens his wings to cut himself free before he and Woody glide safely into the car. Andy looks in the box and is relieved to have found Woody and Buzz. On Christmas Eve at their new house, Buzz and Woody stage another reconnaissance mission to prepare for the new toy arrivals, one of which is a Mrs. Potato Head, much to the delight of Mr. Potato Head. Woody jokingly asks Buzz "What could Andy possibly get that is worse than you?", a question which is immediately answered; Andy's new gift, as it turns out, is a puppy, and the two share a worried smile. Category:Family Movie Category:Movie Series Category:Animated Movie Category:Academy Awards Winner Category:Academy Awards Nominee Category:G Category:Movie Triology